Rebound
by AnotherNamelessAuthor
Summary: The best way Lily Evans can think to get over a guy and to get revenge at the same time, is to rebound onto his rival. Only thing is that rival just so happens to be James Potter. - rating mainly for language.
1. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

Summary – Lily finds out that her boyfriend has been cheating on her, big style. Feeling like a fool she decided that the best way to get back at him is to have a rebound fling. And who better then Terry's rival, James Potter. But what happens when a rebound turns into something more than just wanting revenge?

**Rebound**

**Chapter One**

Lily looked around platform 9 and ¾. "This is it," she thought. "My final year of Hogwarts." Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands covering her eyes and from behind.

"Guess who!" said a very familiar voice. Breaking into a smile, Lily turned to see her boyfriend of almost a year, Terry Anderson, prefect and captain of the Ravenclaw quidditich team.

"Hi Terry." She replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips "You have a good summer?" she asked.

"Better if you were there. France was good and all. But would have been better with if you were there too."

"I wish I could have been but with Petunia's wedding and all, I didn't really have much choice."

"Can't believe you're so nice to her still." He replied.

Lily sighed, "She is still my sister." It was the answer she always gave. Because to her no matter how she treated her, Petunia was still family. "Anyway" said Lily deciding it was time for a change of topic "I need to get to the head compartments and find out who the head boy is."

"You still don't know who it is?"

"Nope. Do you?" she enquired. She had been trying to figure out who it was ever since she got the letter saying she was head girl.

"No idea. But I hope its Mark."

"Why Mark?" Lily asked. Not that there was anything wrong with Mark, he was a cheery guy from Hufflepuff, but more than a little bit absent minded and unorganised.

"Because I'm pretty sure he's gay." Terry replied.

Lily laughed. "And what has that got to do with it?"

"Well the heads have their own dorms and common room, so I don't want you sharing and spending lots of time with someone who might try anything. You know someone like Potter." Now Lily understood.

"You're worried that I will run off with the head boy?" Lily started laughing again. "You know I won't. I love you, silly. Plus you shouldn't worry about Potter. Could you imagine anyone making that arrogant arse head boy? Please!" With that she gave Terry peck on the lips and made her way onto the Hogwarts express and towards the head compartment.

Sliding the door open she saw her new head boy wasn't there yet. So she stored her trunk and sat down looking over the list she had made earlier of all the things she needed to tell the prefects when they arrived for the meeting later. The head boy still hadn't appeared when the train began to move and Lily was getting even more curious. Finally five minutes after the train had left Kings Cross the compartment door slide open to reveal a sandy haired boy.

"Remus, you got head boy?" Lily asked with a smile getting up to hug the boy who had been her fellow Gryffindor prefect for the last two years.

"Hey Lily," he smiled, "Na it's not me. I was just showing our new head boy where the compartments where."

"Oh! So who is head boy then?"

"That would be me, Evans, my love!" said the messed haired boy, standing behind Remus.

Lily groaned. Of all the boys in the school Dumbledore had to chose James bloody Potter as head boy. Someone up there obviously had something against her. "How on earth did you get head boy Potter?"

"Oh you know Dumbledore obviously decided that there was no other guy in the school as handsome, talented or as amazing as me." He said grinning at Lily as she rolled her eyes.

"Erm I think I'll go find the others," said Remus, obviously feeling awkward. "See you later Lily, Prongs." With that he slipped out the compartment shutting the door behind him.

Lily groaned again. "Great" she thought, "Now I'm alone with Potter." She sat back down and returned to her list, deciding that ignoring Potter was the best thing to do. He obviously didn't share this idea as he began talking.

"So how was your summer?"

"Fine." If he was going to insist on asking questions then he would only get monosyllabic answers.

"Spend much time with _Loverboy_?"

"If you mean Terry, then no." Lily replied not even looking up as she added something she missed onto her list.

"Ah Evans, is there trouble in paradise? You know I am always here if you need some comfort or a real man." Lily looked up with a disgusted look on her face just in time to see James wink in her direction. She felt like gagging.

"Actually" she replied, looking at him properly now, "if you must know, he spent the summer in France while I was at home for my sisters wedding. Not that it's any of your business! And don't kid yourself Potter if I did need comfort I would never come to you. Even Snape is more of a real man than you!" She was starting to get into her stride now, "Terry and me are perfectly happy so keep your nose out of things that have nothing to do with you! I don't care if you are the head boy, I plan on spending as little time with you as possible!"

James was smirking now, "You say that, but I know you can't wait to share the head dorms with me!"

Lily opened her mouth to reply when the compartment doors opened. The prefects were arriving for the meeting. Lily just glared at James while he high fived the Gryffindor prefects. She felt a hand on her shoulder..

"Potter is head boy?" Terry whispered in her ear in a tone full of disgust. She nodded not even bothering to turn and face him, she was too busy trying to kill Potter with her eyes. "Dumbledore's more barking then I thought."

Once everyone had arrived the meeting began. It didn't last long and Lily wasn't surprised to see herself do most the talking. She expected she would have to do most the head duties on her own. Everyone began to file out and soon it was just Lily, James and Terry left.

"You might be head boy," Terry began in a threatening tone to James, "But I want you to remember that Lily is MY girlfriend Potter."

James seemed to find this highly amusing. "You scared Anderson? Scared that with Evans spending so much time with me and even sharing dorms with me she might decided that she's fed up of you and wants a real man?" Lily just looked back and forth between them.

"You really call yourself a real man Potter? You realise that an insult to me and the rest of the male population! At least I have a girlfriend, and know how to treat a woman, instead of whoring myself about like you!"

"Know how to treat a woman?" James replied starting to smirk. "Not from what I've heard. From what I've heard you don't know how to be keep it in your boxers." He pushed past Terry "Later Evans," he called as he left the compartment. Terry's eyes were shooting daggers at the door James had just left through.

"That bastard, that arrogant bastard. You know he's talking shit Lily. He's talking complete shit and..."

"Ignore him Terry," Lily interrupted his rant turned him to face her. "He's just jealous that I turned him down for you. He doesn't know what he's on about. You're an amazing boyfriend." She kissed him on the lips, "Come on lets go find the others, I haven't had a chance to see Mary or Alice yet." She tugged gently on Terry's hand and pulling him out the compartment and down the train to find her friends. But as she did she couldn't help but have a nagging feeling in the back of her head, and Potters words repeating themselves _"Not from what I've heard. From what I've heard you don't know how to keep it in your boxer." _Lily shock her head, she was being silly.

**Authors Note –** This is my first fan fiction so would appreciate feedback. I'll try to update as often as possible. Thank you sareface.


	2. Head Dorms

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Two**

Lily walked down the train, peering into the compartments as she went, still pulling a rather pissed off Terry behind her. Finally she found the people she was looking for. Her two best friends, Mary McDonald and Alice Prewett. She opened the door and walked in as both Alice and Mary jumped up running to hug her.

"OMG Lily I've missed you! How was your summer?" Alice asked.

"I can't believe you got head girl!" Mary added, as both girls hugged her tighter.

"Ok I'm kind of suffocating here!" Lily gasped, she wasn't exaggerating.

"Oh sorry" Mary replied as both girls let go. Looking over Lily's shoulder Mary saw Terry. "Hi Terry. You ok? Have a good summer?"

"Yeah. It was ok." He replied, the bad mood James had put him in still evident. "Lily I'm off to find the guys."

"Oh ok." Lily looked slightly confused as he left the compartment. She would have thought that not having seen her all summer, Terry would want to at least spend the train journey with her. She sighed.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"Potter!" Lily stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He got head boy."

Both girls looked taken aback. "You are kidding me right?" Mary spluttered.

"I wish! But no unfortunately it's true. Dumbledore has finally lost it, and to prove it made Potter head boy."

Alice giggled. "Well we all knew Dumbledore was a bit mad. But still _James Potter_ as head boy? I bet he only took the job so he could lord it over Terry that he gets to...Oh!" Alice's eyes widened with the realisation she had just made. "Oh! He gets to share the head dorms with you!"

"Jeez no wonder Terry's pissed at him." Mary added. "But how are you about it Lily? I mean close living space with Potter? That sucks!"

"Don't remind me!" Lily groaned. "Can we talk about something else?"

"But Lily what if he walks around topless? Or you share a bathroom and one of you walks in on the other?" Alice continued, finding it all rather amusing.

"I think I'm going to gag!" Lily declared, burying her head in her hands. Mary and Alice burst out laughing. "Oh shut up! It's not funny!"

"It really is!" Alice stated.

As the train journey went on the three of them caught up on everything that had been going on. Or rather they listen to Alice talk non-stop about Frank Longbottom. Frank was Alice's boyfriend, who had been in the year above them, but now he had graduated had entered into Auror training. As much as Lily loved Alice it was quite annoying the way she went on about Frank. But the end of Alice's monologue Lily knew more then she could possible want to know about Frank, including what he had for dinner last night. "God I hope I never go on about Terry like that" Lily thought. But all the same she couldn't help smiling at Alice. She knew her friend was going to miss Frank a lot this year.

They were nearing Hogsmeade and the train began to slow. "Erm guys I think we need to get into our robes." Mary stated.

Lily looked up from the book she was reading and looked out the window. "Crap! I didn't realise it had gotten so late!" She stood up and looked around for her trunk. "Damn! I left it in the head compartment. I'll meet you back here." She ran up the train frantically, certain the train would stop any second.

Bursting into the head compartment she scrambled through her trunk finding her robes and putting them on as quickly as she could. By the time she was done the train had ground to a halt and she could here the students getting off the train. "Shit!" she thought, "I need to direct the first years!"

Hurrying off the train she found herself colliding with a rather solid object. She looked up to see none other than Sirius Black, best friend of one James Potter. Although slightly more bearable then Potter, still damn annoying most the time.

"Red! I never knew you missed me so bad!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her, trapping her against him.

"Yes Black I missed you so much that I had to fling myself into your arms the moment I saw you." She replied trying to break free from his grasp.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were being sarcastic." Sirius released his hold on Lily.

"Me? I'm hurt you would think such a thing." Lily made pouted and made puppy dog eyes as Sirius let out a barking laugh. She began to walk away towards where she could see a group of what she thought were first years, looking all confused.

"Oi Red! You leaving me already? I thought what we had was special!" Sirius called after her, pretending to look sad and disappointed.

"Sorry Black, but duty calls." She replied looking back over her shoulder.

"Well I'm here if you need some comfort," Sirius said in a gentle voice, Lily looked at him confused, that was until he said, winking, "Or a real man!"

Lily scoffed. "I have a real man. Or haven't you met Terry?"

"Anderson is a jerk." Sirius stated, as if it was a proven fact. Lily just rolled her eyes and continued towards the confused first years, directing them towards Hagrid and the boats.

When the first years had set off and the majority of the student body had moved on, Lily made her way towards the _apparently_ horseless carriages.

She hadn't seen James at all while she had been herding the students. "Like I expected anymore from him!" she thought. She approached to see a few carriages left, shuddering at the creepy skeletal creatures pulling them, she walked over to the one which Mary and Alice were in. As she sat down the carriage set off, travelling up the familiar path towards Hogwarts.

The carriage pulled to a halt outside the main doors and the three girls stepped down. Lily looked around and saw Terry moving towards her. He flashed her a smile. Lily smiled back, glad to see his mood had somewhat improved from earlier. Reaching her, he pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry for being so mad earlier" he whispered in ear, "Potter just winds me up. Forgive me?" he asked kissing her again.

"Mmm..." Lily replied pretending to contemplate the matter, "If I do, do I get more kisses?"

"Of course," he said kissing her again.

"Oh get a room!" Mary exclaimed grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her away. "Sorry Terry, but we need to go and grab seats before Black does what he did last year and makes it so we have to sit next to him and his fellow Marauder jackarses through the sorting." Mary dragged Lily into the hall seating as far from the Marauder's as possible. Alice joined them a second later.

"Where were you?" Lily asked.

"Oh bumped into Hestia, she was going on and on about this hot guy she had a thing with over the summer." Alice shrugged, and then turned her eyes to the doors where the McGonagall was starting to lead in the first years for the sorting ceremony. Alice giggled, "They look so tiny." At that moment the Sorting hat began its song, and the Great Hall fell quiet, as the sorting began.

Lily had always loved the Sorting Ceremony. To her it was one of the most magical part of Hogwarts. She couldn't explain why though, but it always made her have this silly smile on her face. Tonight was no different. She watched as all the first years tried on the ancient hat and cheered loudly as Gryffindor welcomed all its new members.

"Yeats, Olivia" was the last to be sorted, as she sat the hat on her head in screamed "Ravenclaw!" Lily watched as the little girl ran over to the Ravenclaw table. Lily's eyes moved along the table to where Terry was sitting with the other seventh year Ravenclaw boys and Hestia Jones. Lily did a double take. Why on earth was Hestia sitting next to Terry? And what's more when was she leaning against him like that? "It's probably nothing" she said to herself, "it was probably the only place left." Although she wasn't sure if she believed it. Everyone knew Hestia Jones fancied Terry.

"She's just going to make a fool of herself," Mary whispered in Lily's ear, "Everyone knows Terry is mad for you."

Lily turned to look at Mary, "I know, but it's hard not to get annoyed when she drapes herself over him like that." At that moment the food appeared in front of them and they began to eat.

Throughout the meal Lily couldn't help but glance over to where Terry was sitting. He seemed to put a stop to Hestia leaning on him, but he was still sitting closer to her then Lily liked, and talking to her way too much in Lily's opinion. "I'm being paranoid." She told herself, "I'm being paranoid because I haven't seen him in so long, and I've missed him."

As the feast came to an end Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual announcements, Lily barely paid attention, her mind going back to what she had tried to forget on the train. It was almost time her to go to the head dorms, where she would be have to live with Potter. The thinking of it made her shudder.

The students started to file out the hall. Lily looked around and spotted Terry leading the first year Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall. Hestia was nowhere near him. Good! She gave him and little wave, and he waved back. "See," the voice in her head said, "Nothing to worry about."

As the hall became steadily emptier Lily said goodnight to Mary and Alice before making her way over to the teachers table. She was supposed to meet with McGonagall to find out where the head dorm was, and the password for it. She looked about, Potter seemed to have left already. Lily smiled slightly, "Maybe he can't stand to be parted from his cronies, so is staying in the tower." She thought, hoping it was true.

"Miss Evans, it seems congratulations are in order," Lily turned to see not McGonagall but the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, with his twinkling blue eyes standing before her.

"Professor Dumbledore," Lily replied, slightly shocked and not knowing what to say. She had been expecting to deal with his deputy.

"Well it seems Mr Potter has decided he is acquainted enough with the castle to find the head dormitories himself. So that leaves for me to tell you they are on the fifth floor, located behind the picture of Herbert the Hungry. The password is _Niffler_. I trust you can find it Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Professor, I should be ok." She answered nervously, because Lily really did find something unnerving about talking to Dumbledore. It wasn't that he was scary, just that he seemed to know _everything_.

"Well then I bid you goodnight Miss Evans, sleep well." The headmaster chimed turning to exit the hall through the chamber at the back.

Lily wondered out of the Great Hall and took started up the stairs. The halls were pretty much deserted now, although a few students were still making their ways to the different common rooms. "This is going to be weird" Lily though, "not being with Mary and Alice. I hope James is staying in the Gryffindor tower though. Maybe I should too..." She continued in this vain of thought until she reached the picture of Herbert the Hungry. Crossing her fingers and praying that Potter wasn't inside she muttered the password.


	3. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Three**

The portrait swung open to reveal an empty common room. Lily let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she stepped inside and looked around. It was like a mini version of the Gryffindor common room. She spied two doors, one with a sign reading "head boy", the other "head girl." She made her way toward the room that way evidently meant for her.

Inside it was quite simply laid out. A double bed, wardrobes, desks, the usual bedroom furniture. And another door that she supposed led to the bathroom. Her trunk was already there. So without wasting anytime she began to dress for bed, "Because in case Potter does turn up, I don't want to have to see him," she muttered to herself.

Having changed into her pyjamas Lily made her way to the bathroom and stepped inside. It was massive! I was a slightly smaller version of the prefects bathroom, "And all for me she though," as she took the room in, and then did a double take. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she groaned, and made her way over to the door opposite her that had just caught her attention. She flung it open. "FOR FUCK SAKE!" she screamed.

Through the door was another bedroom, almost identical to her own, with one difference. The trunk lying in it had the initials "J.P" stamped upon it. She slammed the door shut and marched back through the bathroom to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed.

She lay their fuming, and thinking of all the things she wanted to yell at Dumbledore at this current moment for being mental enough to make Potter head boy. She was just contemplating how good it would feel to trash his office in revenge when she heard voices coming from the common room. Getting up she made her way over to the door, having a sudden desire to eavesdrop on who she could only assume was Potter and his fellow retards, "Maybe I'll find out something I can blackmail them with to leave me alone she thought."

Straining to listen she heard the muffled but recognisable tones of Sirius Black, "... some place you get here Prongs. And all for you and Red! I'm kind of jealous, well if it wasn't for the fact you have to be head boy to get it." Lily smiled trying to imagine Black with any form of responsibility.

"Well Prongs," that was definitely Remus' voice, "Do you think you can cope living in such close proximity to Lily without you two killing each other?"

"Or jumping each other's bones?" Sirius put it. Lily pulled a face at the thought of doing anything to Potter that didn't involve causing bodily harm.

"Merlin this year is going to be hard!" groaned a voice Lily had learned to despise, Potter's. "Seriously how am I going to cope? Especially when she brings that twat _Anderson_ back here!"

"You could tell her, the truth about him. Then you wouldn't have to worry." Said a new voice, Pettigrew's. Lily was getting very intrigued now straining to heard better.

"Merlin Wormtail keep your voice down! Evan's could still be awake!" Potter snapped. "Plus how do you think that conversation would go? Do you think she would even listen if I told her? Probably accuse me of lying in order to get with her." He sighed, "Imagine how she'd react if I was the one to tell her that pretty much the whole school knows her boyfriends been fucking that Jones slag all summer."

Lily froze. She did not just hear that. Potter did not just say that Terry was sleeping with Hestia AND practically the whole school knows it. Lily could feel her heart racing, and tried taking deep breaths. Potter had to be lying. This had to be a set up. She caught a few more words of what Potter was saying.

"Yeah she would react so well if I told her that I saw them getting it on at that ministry party my parents dragged me too."

Lily snapped. This had to be some huge sick joke. She flung open the door as hard as she could and glared at the four boys standing in front of her. She could hear one of them mutter something that sounded like "Shit." But she wasn't paying attention, she was focusing solely on James Potter.

"How much did you hear?" He stuttered, obviously nervous of the girl in front of him who was trembling with anger.

"YOU... YOU... YOU FUCKING BASTARD POTTER!" she yelled. All four boys stepped back. "I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD SINK SO FUCKING LOW! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT SPREADING CRAP LIKE THAT ABOUT!" she took a deep breath.

James decided to use this moment to plead his case, "Evans, I didn't I..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she stepped forward, slapped James hard around the face and ran into her room yelling, "TERRY'S TEN TIMES MORE A MAN THEN YOU'LL EVEN BE!" before slamming the door shut. She could hear the Potter trying to speak to her through the closed door. But she didn't care. She just buried her face in her hands and cried.

The problem was she was pretty sure she was crying because what James had said made sense. Terry was being distant, Hestia was all over him, HELL she even told Alice she found a guy over the summer! And then there was Terry's reaction to what James had said on the train.

"No! No it cant be true, he loves me!" she told herself, but she couldn't help but think it was more like trying to convince herself.


	4. James induced paranoia

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Four**

Lily hardly slept that night. She kept going over everything in her head trying to reassure herself she was just being paranoid. By the time the light seeped through the curtains Lily had only been asleep for an hour or so. Nevertheless she got by in order to prepare herself for the day ahead. This was more of a mental process than anything else.

By the time she was heading down to the Great Hall it was still pretty early. But she wanted to avoid James and the rest of the Marauders, and knew they were always late down for breakfast. In fact when Lily entered the Great Hall there was only a handful of students present, including Mary, Alice. Lily gave a sigh of relief and went to join them.

"Hey Little Miss Head Girl!" Mary called.

"Morning guys! Miss me over in Gryffindor tower?"

"Of course" said Alice happily. Lily never understood how she could be such a morning person. "You look like you had a bad night's sleep. Did you get all hot and heavy with James?" she continued giggling.

Lily pulled a face, "Don't mention Potter!" she growled.

"What did he do?" said Mary.

"I said don't mention it!" But as Lily expected from her friends they continued to bug her until she relented and retold her encounter with him last night.

"Fucking hell!" was the only response she received before she noticed Terry entering the hall and heading her way. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and saying good morning, before muttering something about having to join the other Ravenclaws. Lily simply nodded. Her eyes went to follow him as he moved away, but another persons entrance to the Great Hall caught her attention.

James Potter and his band of merry twats had finally arrived. Lily deliberately averted her eyes as she saw Potter sweeping his over the Gryffindor table. "Please don't let him see me. Please don't let him see me! I'll do anything, if he doesn't see me, EVEN be friends with Snape again!" But this was Lily Evans, and she never had such luck.

"Erm... Evans?" the voice of a rather nervous James Potter asked, "Evans can I talk to you. About... well... you know, last night?"

"Fuck off Potter!" Lily replied, not even bothering to turn around.

He obviously didn't listen as he continued to speak, "Look Evans, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to overhear all that and well I just... erm... I kinda..."

"I said FUCK OFF!" Lily spat, standing up and turning around to face him. "I don't want you to apologise! I just want you to NEVER speak to me again! EVER!" she pushed him away from her and hurried out the hall to make her way to her first lesson, but not before glancing at the Ravenclaw table to see Hestia Jones sitting next to Terry once again.

It seemed for once as though James Potter had actually paid attention to what Lily had said. It was now three weeks into the new term and the only times James had talked to her was when it had to do with Head duties, but even then it wasn't often. They didn't even speak to each other on patrol, having decided who would patrol what part of the castle on the first patrol, they had no need to communicate on patrol nights. She hardly ever bumped into him in the head dorms either, and when they did Lily made a point of ignoring him, and that strange sympathetic look in his eyes.

Despite all this a voice in Lily's head was nagging. She couldn't help but wonder it what he had said about Terry that first night held any truth. Terry was so different towards her. He spent virtually no time with her, always claiming that he had somewhere else to go. It was driving Lily to insanity. Worst of all was whenever she bothered to mention what he got up to over the summer he shrugged her off either saying "Nothing interesting," or "Nothing that wouldn't have been better without my Lily." And she could swear that he was always sitting with Hestia at the Ravenclaw table.

Tonight was Thursday though, which meant Lily had the weekly prefect meeting, and having to see Potter. The meeting itself was just like any other meeting, blatantly divided into two separate halves. One led by the head girl, the other the head boy. As the meeting closed Lily gave Terry a quick kiss and left for the head dorms to finish her potions essay. Just as she was reaching the fifth floor she realised she had left her bag in the meeting room and hurried back to grab it. As she approached the door she heard two very angry voices. She peered around the door to see who it was saw the head boy and her boyfriend giving each other murderous stares.

"I have every right to do as I damn well please Potter!"

"Even if that is hurting someone else?"

"Please you have no right to lecture me on hurting people! Look at how you treat Snape and the rest of the Slytherins!"

"That is completely different and you know it!"

"How?"

"Playing pranks is different to fucking around with someone's emotions!" Lily swallowed hard and began praying they weren't talking about her.

"Please! Why do you even care? Still pining after her? Still upset Lily prefers me over you!" Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, they were talking about her, _great_!

"In this situation I don't care who she prefers! I just don't want to see you carrying on fucking her around like this and making a fool out of her!"

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her!"

"She'll find out sooner or later! I'll tell her myself if you don't stop!"

"Ha! Like she would ever believe you!"

"I could at least try! I can't just sit back and let you shag Jones and then go back and play happy families with Evans!" Lily balled her fists in anger. Potter and his damn lies again.

"Why not? It's none of your business anyway. I can shag whoever I want, and Lily need never know!" Lily froze. She did not just hear that. Dear God, Merlin, Buddha and Father Christmas she did not just hear that! Her boyfriend did not just admit to sleeping with Hestia Jones behind her back and seeing nothing wrong with it!

Lily couldn't breathe, she felt like everything was spinning. She grabbed hold of the doorframe to stop herself from falling, only to have her movement open the door fully. The two arguing boys turned to the door to see who had interrupted them. Both sets of eyes widened in horror.

"Lily... erm... what are you... why are you... erm... shit I..." Terry spluttered desperately attempting to say something to get himself out of this mess.

Lily moved away backing out the door. "I forgot my bag." She whispered before turning and running the hell away from there, tears running down her cheeks.

**AN: Thank you everyone who has been reading this. I hope you all like it so far. And especially big thank you to all of you who have review or added it to alerts and favourites :D**


	5. That fucking arsehole

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Five**

Lily did not stop running until she reached the head dorms. Stumbling through portrait hole she ran into her room and through herself onto her bed. All she could think of was how this could not be happening. She was absorbed in trying to convince herself that it was all a dream that she didn't hear the light tapping at her door. Or when the person at the door gently pushed and someone entered. In fact she was trying so hard to convince herself she was in some alternate reality she was unaware of the presence of anyone else until she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice speaking to her. She couldn't make out anything the voice was saying and her vision was blurred by her tears. Still she could tell that this trespasser was James Potter.

"Please leave me alone." She whispered in a pleading tone. "I just want to be alone." James nodded his head before retreating out of her room. Lily simply lay there shaking and crying into her pillow. James didn't come back to see her again, which she was grateful for, she didn't know how she could face him after the way she had treated him, "Especially as he was telling the truth all along." Lily thought to herself.

About ten minutes later Lily heard her door open and the voice of Mary whisper, "Lily, are you ok? Potter came and got me and Alice. He said something happened between you and Terry."

Lily didn't answer. She didn't even look up. She just continued to lie there. It occurred to her that Alice and Mary must have made their way across the room as next thing she knew Mary was kneeling before her holding her hands and Alice was lying beside her, hugging her.

"What happened babe? You have an argument?" Mary asked. Lily shock her head and muttered something inaudible into the pillow. "Sorry Lils I can't hear you."

Lily lifted her head up slightly, and muttered very quietly, "Potter was telling the truth all along." Before burying her head back in her pillow. Lily could tell without looking at them that they both had their jaws open and they had disbelieving looks on their faces.

"Are you sure?" Alice almost squeaked, speaking for the first time since her and Mary arrives.

Lily nodded. "I overheard him admit it."

"Merlin!" Alice whispered, while Mary all but yelled, "I AM GOING MURDER THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I AM GOING CASTRATE THAT ARSEHOLE AND FEED HIS BALLS TO THE GIANT SQUID! THAT ABSOULTE COCK!"

"Mary calm down." Alice pleaded, "We need to look after Lily."

Mary and Alice spent the whole night in Lily's bedroom comforting her. As it approached breakfast neither girl had the heart to wake Lily, who had only managed to get to sleep just before dawn. Neither girl wanted to leave their friend either. So they both opted for skipping classes to look after her.

Lily slept the whole day, not waking till it was nearing dinner time. She still looked exhausted though and refused to move from her bed. Mary and Alice were just debating who should go down to the Great Hall for food when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Alice went to answer it.

"Oh hi James. What's up?" she asked.

"Erm... Nothing... I just thought that maybe... erm... you know that you guys might want some food. So I brought some up for you." He handed Alice a picnic basket.

"Where did you get all this from?" Alice asked peering into the basket that was full of just cakes and sweets.

"Oh well me and Sirius stopped by the kitchens." James muttered obviously feeling awkward. "Anyway I've got to go... you know. Erm... bye."

"Well that was nice of him." Alice commented as she closed the door and walked back over to the others. Lily made no response just stared at the same spot on the wall she had been focusing all her effort on since opening her eyes that evening.

"Must have been feeling guilty." Mary commented.

The next couple of days past in the same fashion, with Lily sleeping most the time and James bringing food up for all three girls. Alice and Mary stayed with Lily almost constantly, only leaving to head over to Gryffindor Tower to grab some clean clothes. Soon it was Monday morning, and both Mary and Alice awoke to find Lily missing from her room. Before they had a chance to search for her, she emerged from the bathroom dressed in her school robes.

"I guess this means you're coming to lessons today?" Mary asked. Lily simply nodded.

"Well we had better hurry up and get ready so to go down to breakfast then." Alice commented. Lily simply nodded again and sat on the edge of her bed as her two best friends scrambled about around her getting ready for to go down to the Great Hall.

Quite a few students turned to stare at Lily as she entered the Great Hall. But she simply looked past them all, grabbing the first seats she could find at the Gryffindor table. It wasn't till she heard someone say hello, that she realised she had sat right next to the Marauders'. She glanced at Potter only to see he was purposefully looking away from her.

"Hi Red, how you doing?" Black enquired. Lily merely shrugged and stared down at the empty plate in front of her. "If you want me to beat the shit out of Anderson for you, I don't mind." Black added. But Lily simple shrugged again.

"She been like this all morning?" Remus whispered to Alice and Mary.

"All weekend." Mary answered.

"Hasn't really spoken to us properly since Thursday night." Alice added. Remus merely nodded his head as though he understood,

The rest of breakfast past in almost perfect silence for the group of them, except for Peter's occasionally asking someone to pass him something or other. It wasn't until Lily stood up to leave for Charms that anything note worthy occurred. As Lily stood up she turn to meet the gaze of "_that fucking arsehole,_" as Mary had taken to calling him.

Lily just stood there and stared at him, her eyes full of sadness as he walked straight towards her. She didn't move a muscle until he tried to take her hands in his own. Then she flinched away from him and whispered, "Don't touch me."

"Back off Anderson!" Lily heard Potter say, as she hear the chairs around her move, signalling the fact her friends and the Marauders' were all standing around to defend her.

"Go away Potter this has nothing to do with you," Terry snapped.

"I don't care whether it does! She doesn't want you here!" James retorted.

"It's ok," Lily whispered in his direction. "I'm ok." James gave her a funny look as if to say, _I don't believe you_, but said nothing more.

"Look Lily, I'm so sorry." Terry started to plead, "I love you! It was an accident! A mistake! I would take it all back if I could! Please forgive me Lils! I need you!" He sounded so desperate. But Lily just stood there. "Please Lils, give me another chance! I promised it will never happen again!" He looked at her hopefully. The whole Great Hall had gone silent, and Lily could tell they were all watching her.

"Leave me alone Anderson!" she whispered.

"No Lils I won't! I love you!" he tried to stroke her are, but Lily pulled away.

"Leave me alone Anderson!" she said slightly louder this time.

"Please give me another chance!" He continued to beg, this time trying to touch her cheek. Again Lily pulled away.

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ANDERSON!" she screamed. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU CHEATING BASTARD! GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING WHORE!" Her voice was full of hatred and pain.

Terry took a step back and stared and Lily for a second before, gathering himself together to reply, "So that's what you want then? To put an end to everything we had?"

"You already put an end to it when you slept with that slag." Lily spat.

Terry looked as though he couldn't believe that Lily wasn't simply taking him back. "Well, fine! If that's what you want." He snarled, his voice suddenly full of malice. "But just remember _Lils_, if you hadn't been so _fucking frigid_, I wouldn't have had to sleep with Hestia in the first place!"

If Lily had been paying attention to anything except Terry, she might have noticed that at his words the whole of the Great Hall seemed to gasp. As it was she was too busy shoving her knee into his crotch with as much force possible to be aware of anything else. Terry fell to the floor clutching his balls as Lily stepped over him, and called over her shoulder in a forcefully cheerful voice, "Come on Alice, Mary. We'll be late for Charms if we don't hurry."

"Remind me not to get on Red's bad side," Lily heard Sirius laugh, as she left the hall.


	6. The perfect revenge

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Six**

It had been a little over two weeks since Lily and Terry had their _talk_ in the Great Hall. Lily had been harassed nonstop since. Many of the girls in the school and most Gryffindors had congratulated her on showing Anderson that he just couldn't do that kind of thing. On the other hand the Slytherins had taken it upon themselves to throw more insults at her than usual. As for Terry, well he simple kept trying to talk to her.

For the first week whenever he saw Lily, he made a beeline straight for her, trying to get her attention. This had only stopped because every time he got within ten feet of her has face began to smell and large blue spots sprang up on his arms spelling the words "fucking bastard." (Lily didn't know how she was going to thank Mary for that lovely bit of hexing.) However this did not stop him completely, he just changed tactic. Instead of trying to talk to her directly he just sent her about a hundred hours a day, pleading for her forgiveness. Lily did not read them. Instead, coming up with inventive ways to dispose of the letters had become rather a favourite game of Lily, Alice and Marys.

Someone who was keeping his distance was James Potter. Outside of head duties Lily hardly saw him. She wasn't sure why, but she got the distinct feeling that he was avoiding her and that he somehow blamed himself for what Anderson had done, although she had no clue how he could have come to that conclusion. Therefore when James came into their shared common room that night and started a conversation with her, she was more than a little surprised.

"Evans, can I have a word?" he asked in a rather nervous voice, like he thought she was going to bites off his head.

She looked at him curiously, trying to make out why he was so anxious. "Sure Potter. What's up?"

"When, you see its Moony's erm, I mean Remus' birthday next week and me and the guys were thinking of having a party, you know, what with it being his last one at Hogwarts."

"Yes..." Lily answered, wondering why the hell he was telling her. Did he want her to go with him or something? Fat Chance, she was definitely off men!

"Well I basically wanted to ask... because Gryffindor common room will be too full of the younger kids, and what with wanting alcohol and all... And I just figured it would be more sensible to, well anyway..."

"Spit it out!" Merlin she hated it when people rambled and wouldn't get to the point.

"Oh right yeah. Well what I wanted to ask was can we maybe, have the party here?"

Lily's suddenly gave him her full attention. "You mean in our common room?"

"Yeah. If it's ok with you." He looked even more nervous then when he arrived.

Lily thought about it and decided she could use the distraction. Plus she kind of thought she owed Potter for slapping him and accusing him of lying. "Ok" she told him, and then went back to her essay, as though nothing had happened.

James stared at her in disbelief. "Really? It's ok?"

"Don't see why not. As long as you make it at the weekend."

"Wow Evans thanks. The guys will be so happy!" He headed towards his room, but Lily called back to him.

"Potter, just don't invite Anderson."

"No, of course not." James replied as he walked into his room.

Lily informed Mary and Alice of the party the next day at breakfast. Both were shocked to find out, but they all loved a party, and there was no doubt about it, the Marauders parties were the best. Sirius came over before lessons began to thank her and informed her it was to be next Saturday. By lunchtime everyone knew that the party was taking place. It seemed that all the seventh years had been invited and a good portion of the sixth years, excluding the Slytherins and of course Terry Anderson.

On the morning of Remus' party Lily was thoroughly bored of all the talk about it. Potter and his cronies were going in and out of the head common room moving boxes of sweets, drinks, decorations and who knows what else. Lily was in her room with Alice and Mary discussing the plans they had been working on for weeks. Plans of how to get Anderson back properly.

"I mean the hexes we've thrown at him so far are all well and good," Mary said, "but none of them really hammer the message home!"

"Which message is that exactly?" Alice asked.

"Don't fuck with Lily Evans or you'll regret it!" she said impatiently, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I've all ready hit him where it hurts, so to speak." Lily chimed in, thinking with a small smirk of the satisfied feeling she had kneeing him in the balls.

"Yes but he is still sending you owls asking forgiveness WHILE being stuck at the mouth to Jones!" Mary said in the disgusted tone she just only for things related to Hestia Jones.

"That is true. It's so hypocritical of him." Alice added. "If that was Frank I would have found a good severing hex to use on a particular part of his anatomy."

"Well lucky for you Frank isn't an idiot, unlike Anderson." Mary replied.

Lily, only half listening, was muttering under her breath.

"What was that Lils?" Mary asked.

"Oh I was just thinking. If only I could play Quidditich! Then I could join the Gryffindor team and help them wipe the floor with Ravenclaw. Shame I'm useless on a broom."

Both Alice and Mary laughed remembering Lily's last broom related adventure.. "That would _definitely_ wind him up!" said Alice.

The party was a total hit. As could have been predicted, Sirius had spiked the punch, James had seen it appropriate to set off fireworks indoors, Peter was responsible for eating the majority of the food, and Remus was shying away from the attention. It was a typical Marauder party. So looking back Lily realised she should have expected Black to suggest they play that game, because he had done so every party they had held.

"OI EVERYONE CAN I GET YOUR ATTENTION!" Sirius yelled over the mob of drunk teenaged. As they all turned their attention to him, he gave his trademark smile. "Much better! Now it's time to play a favourite game of mine. And as this is Moony's party I think he should do the honours. Moony my friend..." he called as he handed Remus an empty bottle of firewhiskey, before continuing, "Now we all know the rules. You spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you must join in the closet for a good seven minutes of drunken hormonal fun!"

"What happens if it lands on someone of the same sex?" some sixth year Hufflepuff asked.

"Well if they are both girls..." Sirius said with a suggestive wink. "No don't worry. I've charmed it to only land on someone of the opposite sex." He looked around at everyone, "Let's begin!"

Lily wasn't really paying attention to the game, she couldn't careless who was getting shoved in the closet, or what state they came out it. In fact the whole concept of the game tonight made her feel sick. She couldn't help but wonder how many of Hogwarts broom closets Terry had been in with Hestia, the whole idea of that made her want to vomit. This might have been why when Sirius and Mary pulled her up suddenly and pushed her towards the closet she was rather confused.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Why letting you have your turn my darling Red." Sirius answered with a grin, then with a final push sent her stumbling into the closet and shut the door behind her.

"I'm going to kill Black!" she muttered. She heard a male voice chuckle, she turned around but with the lack of light, could only just make out a male form.

"Want some help doing it?" he asked.

_Oh Merlin _thought Lily. _No fucking way! Of all the bloody people at this party!_ "Potter?" she asked the voice, hoping she was wrong.

"Yeah it's me Evans."

"Oh, erm ok." It was silent for a minute or two both feeling very uncomfortable. "So... how long are we in here for?" Lily asked.

"About seven minutes" Potter replied. It went silent again.

Lily didn't know what to say or do. It was a comfort to her at least that Potter felt awkward about the situation too. Then it struck Lily. Now was the perfect time to say sorry for slapping him, and accusing him of lying about Anderson, as well as thanking him for all the food he brought her and the girls that weekend she found out the truth. She took a deep breath and said rather quickly, "Erm... a Potter I just wanted to say sorry and thank you."

She heard James shift a bit, before replying in a quiet voice. "What for?"

"For me being a bitch to you when you were telling the truth, and for you being so nice despite all that."

"Don't mention it."

"No I feel really bad. I am really sorry."

"Seriously don't mention it."

"But I want to make sure you..."

"Evans really stop mentioning it!" he interrupted. "It was nothing. Now let's not speak of it again."

When Mary and Alice questioned her about it later she would put it down to the firewhiskey they had made her take shots of earlier. But at that moment she wasn't sure what made her act so impulsively. Maybe it was how sincere he was being, maybe it was because he hadn't taken advantage of her in the dark, or maybe it was because she was going insane. All she knew was that before she even realised what she was doing she was standing on her tiptoes with her arms around James Potter's neck, whispering. "Fine, I won't mention it again." Before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug.

He took sudden breath getting ready to say something. Only he didn't get a chance, as the door was swung open and there was a collective intake of breath from everyone at the party. Lily remember she still had her arms around James' neck and removed them as quickly as she could, and walked out of the closet, everyone still staring at her. _Shit! They're all going to think I was getting off with Potter! Damn it! Fuck! Shit! Fuck fuck fuck!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she overheard one of the seventh year Ravenclaw boys whispering to his friend, "Wait till Anderson hears! He will flip! Evans and Potter! Don't think there is a pair that would piss him off more!"

It was as if a light bulb had suddenly lit above her head. Suddenly being found with her arms around James Potter's neck, after being left alone in a closet with him was the best thing that could have happen to her. She smiled to herself and called over her shoulder back at James, who was walking over to his friends. "Potter they weren't lying you are a hell of a good kisser. Better then Anderson at any rate." James stared at her open mouthed. "Oh and the answer is yes."

He looked at her confused. "Yes?"

"That's what I said. Unless you've changed you mind that is." Lily replied trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Changed my mind?" He asked looking even more confused.

Lily couldn't hold it back any longer and let out a small laugh. "After six years of asking I thought you would be over the moon to have me finally agreed to go to Hogsmeade with you!" She watched James look at her as if he couldn't believe his ears, before turning and walking over to Alice and Mary, who wearing expressions that mirrored James.

"What just happened?" Mary asked.

"Oh I just found the perfect way to get back at Anderson." Lily answered with a smirk.

**Authors Note – Sorry it's a bit rushed, but I hope you all like it. Please leave me any feedback. Thank you.**


	7. The Deal

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Seven**

Lily was rather glad the next day was a Sunday as it meant she could sleep off her hangover from the previous night. It also meant she had a better chance at avoiding the inevitable gossip that would no doubt be circulating. Lily had successful in avoiding Potter and his friends for the remainder of the party, after the shock of her emerging from the closet and declaring she was going to Hogsmeade with Potter, despite the lack of invitation. Today however was a different matter. She was bound to run into him sooner or later, as it was just the two of them in head dorms. She just hoped it would be later.

At some point after midday Lily final summed up the energy and courage to venture out of her room. Potter was sitting on the sofa reading what looked like a book on quidditich. He looked up straight away and smirked at her.

"Morning Evans." He said a bit too cheerfully in Lily's opinion. "How are you feeling today?"

"Hungry." She mumbled in reply, rather embarrassed.

"Well come on then," he replied, putting his book down and standing up. "Let's go to the kitchens. I've got a few things I want to talk to you about." He opened the portrait and moved his hand indicating for Lily to go through, which she reluctantly did.

"I don't suppose its head duties you want to discuss is it?" she asked hopefully, _Maybe he drank enough last night he doesn't remember! _Lily thought, _Although with my luck I haven't a hope it hell!_

"Oh I think not!" he answered with yet another smirk, taking her hand and pulling her down the corridors down to the kitchens. As they walked along Lily desperately tried to think of an excuse to give ranging from too much alcohol, to a personality transplant. Sure it had been a good idea at the time to annoy Anderson, but now she wasn't so heavily intoxicated, she realised she had definitely not been thinking straight. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she was unaware they had reached their destination until James lead her through the portrait entrance and they were surrounded by house elves trying to attend to their every need.

"What do you fancy Evans?"

"Erm... I'm not bothered, whatever is left from lunch is fine." She replied anxiously biting her bottom lip. The house elves all ran about gathering food for the two new arrivals.

"Why you so nervous Evans?" James asked smirking, as he sat them down at one of the tables. Two house elves brought over some sandwiches and pumpkin juice before disappearing from sight. "Think I'm going to let everyone in on your secret?" He continued grabbing one of the sandwiches "Tell them all that you were bullshitting last night trying to make Anderson jealous?"

_Fuck!_ Lily thought, _He knows what I was doing I'm so dead!_ _How am I going to get out of this?_ All the excused from early went through her brain. Finally she settled on the truth.

"So what if I did Potter?" he raised an eyebrow, obviously not expecting her to have admitted it. "Well it was either that, or somehow become miraculously good at quidditich and get on the team within the next two weeks then help you flatten Ravenclaw!" James burst out laughing. "What the fuck is so funny Potter?" Lily asked feeling rather peeved off at his nerve.

"I'm sorry Evans it's just the thought of you playing quidditich! I mean no offence but you're about as good on a broom as Peter is at potions!"

Lily smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know. That would be why that plan got abandoned."

"Which left you with using me to piss off Anderson." It wasn't a question. Nor was it maliciously said by James as he tucked into another sandwich.

"Erm... well...yeah I guess." Lily started biting her bottom lip again. "But I didn't plan on doing it! It was a kind of spur of the moment decision!" she rushed the last part as though saying it quickly would make him believe her.

"I'd guessed that much Evans."

"What? How?"

"Well if it was your plan all along you wouldn't have been so worried when we were in the closet, you would have been trying to seduce me instead." He stated. "But anyway that is all irrelevant now. Want really matters now is what we do?" He helped himself to yet another sandwich.

"What?" Lily was not sure if she had just heard him correctly. "Did you just ask what we do now?"

"Of course. We need to decided how we are going to keep up this charade of yours. You want it to be believable don't you?"

Lily stared at him in disbelief. "You mean you're not going to tell the whole school I made it up? You're actually willing to go to Hogsmeade with me to get back at Anderson?"

"Sure, why not!"

"But... but... but aren't you mad at me for trying to use you?" Lily stammered.

"Not really. I mean I finally get the Hogsmeade date I've been asking you for since forever and I get to piss off Anderson too. Seems pretty good deal to me." Lily couldn't understand how he could be calmly sitting there eating sandwiches. If it was her she would be screaming her head off. Then she something he had said hit her.

"Why does pissing off Anderson matter to you?" she asked.

"I don't see how it's your business, but let's just say I have my own lesson to teach him."

"What lesson?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Potter tell me!"

"No, I'm not going to, so stop asking. Plus I don't have time. I have to meet Sirius soon, and we still have lots to cover, like my payment for doing this!"

"Your payment?" Lily spluttered staring at him in disbelief. "If you think I'm going to shag you or something for this you are very much mistaken!"

James started laughing again. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy that Evans, but I was thinking more along the lines of a date for a date."

"A date for a date?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously, trying to figure out what he was planning.

"Yes a date. In return for me helping you get revenge on Anderson, you have to accompany me to my parents New Years Ball."

"Your parents New Years Ball? How the hell is that the same league as Hogsmeade?"

"Take it or leave it Evans! Go to the ball with me or I'll tell everyone your dirty secret about last night!"

"ARGH! I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled.

He seemed completely unfazed that she was shouting at him, taking his time to eat the sandwich he had just picked up before replying in a bored voice, "So that would be a yes then Evans?"

"Fine! Yes! I'll go to the stupid ball with you. But you have to go along with any of my schemes to get back at Anderson!"

"And what would these schemes involve?" James asked looking intrigued.

"I don't know yet! But you have to promise to help me out with whatever I asked, be it pranks, destroying Ravenclaw at quidditich, whatever I ask! No questions asked! Ok?"

James smiled, "I think we have a deal Evans." He held out his hand to shake on it. Lily reluctantly did so.

"I am so going to regret this!" she muttered to herself. She started to walk over to the exit, when James called her back.

"Evans I think maybe we should go by first names around people, you know to make it look like it's a real date we're going on to Hogsmeade." Lily could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Fine!" she snapped and left as quickly as possible to find Alice and Mary, so she could fill them in on the stupid deal she had just made. _How the hell do I get myself into these situations? Damn Anderson and his fucking whore! And damn James fucking Potter for ... for being Potter!_

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry it has taken me a while to update. I went away for a week and since I got back I have been working loads and now I'm in the process of moving house. Where I'm living at the moment currently doesn't have internet so I am having to use the library to update. So apologies in advance if takes me a while to update again. But I will try to as soon as possible.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the Hogsmeade date and Lily learns that the Ball she has agreed to go to is not what she thought it was.**

**Please review! :D xx**


	8. Lilykins and Jamiespoo

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Eight**

Mary and Alice were surprisingly unsympathetic to Lily's problems.

"Well Lily you wanted to get back at the wanker, and Potter has given you the perfect opportunity!" was Mary's input. "So what if you have to go to his parent's party! It will probably be just a bunch of old people fussing over how cute a couple you make. It's not like it's a big deal!" This just made Alice giggle.

"It's not funny Alice! And Mary how can you say it's no big deal! Argh!" Lily moaned, collapsing onto her old bed back in Gryffindor tower. "He is going to hold it over me forever!"

This just made Alice giggle hard. "I don't think he will help you out. You're doing him a big favour!"

"What the hell Alice? Have you not been listening at all?" Lily groaned into a pillow.

Alice stopped giggling, "Don't you know who his parents are Lils?" she asked.

"I'm going to go with Mr and Mrs Potter for that one." Lily replied.

Alice stared at her in disbelief, and then asked as if for confirmation "You don't know do you Lily?"

"What's the deal with his parents?" Mary chimed in, intrigued as to what Alice found so fascinating about them.

"Oh nothing... his dad just erm... work for the ministry is all. So you know might be a few ministry people among their friends."

"Oh is that all?" Mary asked looking quite disappointed. "I thought you we're going to say his dad was Minister of Magic or something.

"No, not quite." Alice said quietly, giving Mary a look that said she promised to tell her all later.

"Well that's bad enough! Merlin I can't believe this is happening!" Lily continued to complain.

After Mary had declared that Lily had to shut up about Potter or get out of their room, Lily left to do her go get do her homework in her room. It was on the journey back that she literally walked into Terry Anderson and Hestia Jones, kissing in the middle of the corridor.

"Oh sorry I didn't see I..." Lily's apology trailed off as she saw who it was she had banged into. "Oh it's you." She tried to push passed, but Anderson blocked her.

"Lils, I've been meaning to have a word with you. Have you got a minute?" Anderson asked as Hestia tugged on his arm, obviously trying to get his attention back on her.

"Not for you, no." Lily tried again to walk passed, but he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. "Anderson if you don't let go of me this minute I swear I will castrate you!" Lily practically 2snarled at him.

Slightly taken aback, he reluctantly let go of her arm. "Look Lils, I just want to know if it's true."

"If what is true?" Lily spat.

"That you're going with that _bastard_ Potter to Hogsmeade."

"I don't think you're in an position to call anyone a bastard Anderson." Lily smirked, the fact he was asking her, meant he was bothered by it. "Anyway what I do is none of your business." She attempted yet again to get passed him, but once again he grabbed her arm and stopped her from going.

"So it's true then? You're lowering yourself down to his standards. Going to become one of his little whore's Evans?"

"You're one to talk about lowering standards and whores! You're the bastard who cheated on me! The twat who couldn't keep it in his trousers!" Lily hissed, glancing at where Hestia was standing. Lily glanced at where he was gripping harder to her arm, and then at his face, he was livid.

"You're the little bitch who..." But what Lily apparently did she didn't find out, because at that moment someone interrupted.

"Anderson if you don't let go of her and get out of here in the next five seconds I will rearrange you're face so the only way as your parents won't recognise you!"

He instantly let go of her and taking Hestia's hand pulled her down the corridor after him. But not before yelling at the intruder, "Tell Potter he can have the bitch! He'll soon learn the frigid cow isn't worth the hassle!" He narrowly missed getting hit by the hexes Black sent after him.

"You ok Red? He didn't hurt you do he?" Sirius asked, eyeing the red mark on her arm from where Anderson had been grabbing her.

"I'm fine Black. He was just being his usual jerk like self." She looked him in the eye, "But I'm glad you turned up when you did."

"Yeah sorry my hex missed!" He took her arm gently and pulled her along, "Come on lets get you to your dorms, James is looking for you."

"Why's he looking for me?" Lily asked, curiously.

"This he said something about head duties... or was it Hogsmeade..." Sirius winked at her.

"Oh Merlin he told you didn't he! He told you about the deal!" She went bright red from embarrassment and felt like finding a nice hole and burying herself in it.

"Ah don't worry Red." He said ruffling her hair. "I'm not going to tell anyone. I think it's going to be fun to piss off Anderson! Mind can't believe you agreed to go to the New Year's Ball with him."

"What's so bad about this damn ball that everyone keeps going on about?" Lily asked.

"Oh you'll find out." Black replied with a knowing smirk.

"Great!" Lily said exasperated.

By Monday morning the fact the heads were going to Hogsmeade together was the main topic of conversation. Lily was sure that before she had even finish breakfast every Prefect, (minus the Slytherins of course), had come over and asked her if it was true, along with a considerable portion of Hogwarts female populous. By the time she had made it to Transfiguration she was pretty close to calling all deals off with Potter just so she didn't have to answer anymore mindless bimbos questions of "But are you sure that you're actually going?" and evil glares they gave her after when she replied, "Yes I am perfectly sure thank you very much!"

She noticed someone sit down beside her and thinking it was Mary, as it usually would have been, started to rant, "God I don't get why their so fucking bothered! It's not like Potters that good a catch! I mean sure he can play quidditch but I mean come on how shallow can you get!"

She was surprised when a male voice answered, "Well nice to know you rate my quidditch abilities as an attribute!"

Lily spun around, "Christ Potter! Why the hell are you sitting their? That's Mary's seat!"

"Well she wasn't sitting their when I got here so I didn't think it would matter." He smirked, "Plus what's so wrong about wanting to sit next to the girl I'm taking to Hogsmeade?" He lend in close and whispered into her ear, "In thought you wanted to make this believable, _Lilykins_."

Lily groaned. "Fine, but don't you dare annoy me, _James_. I need to concentrate." He just patted her arm and continued to smirk at her.

After the first day Lily got used to James sitting next to her in the lessons they shared, it was when all the Marauders joined her, Mary and Alice at lunch and dinner that she was shocked. But Potter just whispered in her ear to look over at Anderson, which she did. His looked ready to kill James, which made Lily smile smugly and allow them to continue sitting with her and her friends all week.

The week past surprisingly quickly, and next thing Lily knew it was Saturday morning. It had been decided that they would meet in the Great Hall at 10am for breakfast before setting out for "The Day of Torture" as Lily had taken to calling it in her head. _But it's just one day. Then it will be over and I will have shown Anderson I don't need him!_

She dressed with unusual care for a day in Hogsmeade, and headed down for breakfast. Potter was already their sitting with his friends as well as Mary and Alice, chatting away. As she approached the table he switched his gaze to her and gave her a smile. "Looking good today Lilykins."

"Why thank you." She replied through gritted teeth at the ridiculous nickname he had taken to calling her. "Not too shabby yourself _Jamiespoo_." Sirius snorted the pumpkin juice he had been drinking out his nose all over Peter.

"Jamiespoo?" He choked, "Isn't that what your grandma calls you James?"

"Shut up Sirius!" James said flinging a piece of toast at him.

"But it suits you!" Sirius continued, dodging the food flung at him. James just ignored him and motioned for Lily to sit next to him.

"So today I finally get to take you to Hogsmeade." He was stating the obvious. "I've got it all planned out. It's going to be great!" Whatever James Potter perceived to be great, Lily figured she was going to find boring, gross or dangerous.

It turned out that Lily was only part right.

**Authors Note – I know I said it would be the date this chapter but I promise it will be in the next. I was in luck and got the day off work so was able to update sooner, but I'm sorry if the next chapter takes a while. Hopefully it will be out within the next week. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and an especially big thanks to everyone who has added to favourites, alert and commented. You guys are great!**

**Feel free to ask me any questions, and please review! I love know what you guys think! **

**Thank you xxx**


	9. The Date

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Nine**

Lily was bored out of her mind. She has only been on her "date" for an hour but she was at her wits end. She was unsure if she would be able to take it much more. It had started off as well as could be expected walking into the village discussing what they were going to do that day. The only thing that was bothering Lily at this point was that Potter insisted on holding her hand. She had let this slide though after Potter had pointed out it made it more believable. However now she was stuck in some quidditich shop she couldn't remember the name of, waiting for Potter to stop drooling over the latest brooms or something.

When James Potter had politely asked if they could make a detour to the quidditich shop saying it would take only a few minutes, Lily had reluctantly agreed. Now having been there over half an hour she was bored and getting annoyed.

"Are you going to be much longer?" she asked.

"Erm... five minutes or so." James replied, without even glancing up from his catalogue. This infuriated Lily further.

"We're meant to be on a date! I can't recall any other dates where I've had to waste my time in here!"

"To be fair Lilykins," he whispered into her ear so as to not be overheard by other students, "I've been planning on coming here since term started, and if you remember I am only here as a favour to you. So put up with it for a few more minutes then I'll take you to Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks ok?" Lily closed her eyes in defeat and nodded. He made a good point. He could easily have told her no and left her looking a fool in front of the whole school.

The five minutes turned out to be nearer twenty. But surprisingly Lily managed to bite her tongue rather than snap at James. In fact Lily managed to say silent all the way to Honeydukes.

"Oh so you're in a mood with me now?" James asked. Lily didn't reply. "I'll take your childish ignoring me as a yes then." He purchased a load of sweets and offered them all to Lily. She was taken aback.

"Oh erm... thanks. I didn't expect you to buy me anything."

"Well this is a date and traditionally the guy does treat the girl to gifts."

"Yes but it's not exactly a _traditional date_ is it? I mean you're not exactly here because you want to be, you just came to do me a favour."

"What makes you thing I don't want to be here?" he asked.

"Because if you really wanted to come with me you wouldn't have made me promise to go to your parents ball in return!"

James started to laugh. "Come on Lily! You seriously think I don't want to go on a date with you? I have been asking you out for years!"

"Oh please everyone knows that was all just for show and to annoy me." Lily replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah sure just for show, not like I actually like you or anything." He mumbled to himself.

"You still haven't told me why you're so adamant to blackmail me to this Ball with you!" Lily announced trying to ignore what she thought she just heard Potter mutter.

"My mum just wants me to have a date this year, and either I pick someone or I get stuck with Merlin knows who! You should be honoured I chose you"

"Honoured? Why should I be honoured?" Lily asked getting curious. Everyone was being silent on what was so important about this ball.

"Because of the connections you will be able to make, especially with you wanting to be an Auror. Also it's one of the highlights of the season."

"I don't understand."

James took her hand again and led her towards the Three Broomsticks. "Well it's too cold out here to be having this conversation. Let's grab a butterbeer." Lily just nodded and followed. As it always was on a Hogsmeade weekend the pub was packed. Luckily they managed to find two seats right in the corner. Lily made herself comfortable as James went to grab drinks from the bar. It took him a while but finally he joined her. Passing her one of the butterbeers he was holding he picked up the conversation they had started before.

"I'm guessing from your lack of understanding you have no idea who my parents are." He began.

"No," replied Lily shaking her head, "No one would tell me. Is it that big a deal?"

"That kind of depends how you look at it," he replied taking a sip of his drink, "I mean if you don't think about who my parents are then, no it's not really a big deal." He took another sip.

"And who pray tell James Potter are your parents?" Lily replied starting to get annoyed at the fact no one would give her a straight answer. She gave him a piercing glare that seemed to say _Give it to me straight or you'll wish you were dead._

"Well my mum is deputy head of the experimental charms department and my dad... he's head of the law enforcement division and erm... _runningforministerofmagic._" James rushed the last bit so fast Lily was unsure what he had said.

"What was that last bit Potter?" she asked dangerously.

"My dad is kind of... maybe in the running to be... that is to say he is planning on becoming... you know... being elected Minister of Magic." He muttered quietly not daring to look at Lily.

"You mean to tell me that you're dad is running to be Minister of Magic and you didn't feel fit to tell me before making me agree to go to that ball with you? You are unbelievable James Potter!" Lily stood up and made to leave, but James caught her wrist and spun her around.

"Lily I thought you knew."

"Well obviously I didn't!" She moved herself out of his grip and made to the toilets to calm herself down. She stayed hidden in one of the cubicles for a good ten minutes before she heard the voice of someone she really didn't want to see today, Hestia Jones.

"Merlin did you see Potter out there all on his own? Maybe Evans has left him already, too scared she might have to stop being a frigid bitch," cackled Jones. "Terry says she is such a prude and that I am so much better. But I feel sorry for Potter guy deserves more than her."

"Tell me about it poor guy is going to soon learn perfect Evans is not worth it." Giggled back a girl Lily believed to be Liz Thor. The girls went on like that for a few more minutes before leaving. Lily decided to make her escape.

As she was leaving the bathroom she saw Jones draped over Anderson, it made her feel sick. Jones looked around caught her eye and then began to snog Anderson. Lily felt like vomited. But instead turned to where she had been sitting with James to see him still sitting there. She made her way over to him and sat on his lap, before kissing him softly on the lips. He seemed taken aback.

"Sorry I took so long," Lily whispered in what she hoped was a seductive tone. "How about a kiss to make it up to you?" James stared at her for a moment before looking over her shoulder and seeing Anderson watching them.

"Sure." He replied with a smirk before pulling Lily in to a full on kiss. At that moment he didn't care she was using him, he was just going to enjoy it. As they broke apart Lily took his hand and pulled him towards the exit.

"Come on let's get back to the Castle." She said in the same seductive voice. She knew Potter wasn't fooled but she could see a shocked looking Jones and could tell she was falling for the act.

* * *

**AN – I'm so sorry this has taken ages. I'll try to have a new and better chapter out soon. Please take a look at my other story "For the Best." Thank you everyone who has written reviews and added me to favourites and alerts, please keep it coming. x**


	10. Kisses

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Ten**

Lily dragged James behind her all the way back to Hogwarts and into the head dorms without stopping or even speaking to him. When she finally let go of him and turned to face him she looked rather sheepish.

"Erm... sorry about that. I know I shouldn't have but I overheard Hestia saying stuff and I kind of wanted to piss her off. I hope you don't mind being used like that." She bit her lower lip nervously as she waited for him to say something.

"Anytime you fancy a repeat is fine by me." James said winking.

Lily opened and shut her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Eventually she managed to formulate a sentence, "Well I... Well anyway... I ... I have to be going. I've got erm... divinations homework to do." She started to make her way into her room, but a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. James stood there with a smirk on his face. He lent in and kissed Lily on the lips, pulling her close, he deepened the kiss. Lily did the only thing she could thing to do, kissed him back.

Breaking the kiss James whispered into her ear, "You dropped divinations at the end of 5th year, after the OWLS." Then headed out the head dorms, leaving a thoroughly confused Lily standing shocked in the middle of the room.

Lily watched him leave unsure of what had just happened. She made her way into her room and lay down on her bed, hand over her eyes trying to figure everything out. She had kissed James out of impulse and a desire to annoy Hestia and Anderson. The fact that it had felt good she put down to satisfaction of revenge. But the kiss just now? Well that had felt really good, and there was no Hestia of Anderson witnessing it.

_It was just because I was grateful that it felt good. Or it could have been because I know that I'm doing what Anderson is dreading. Or maybe it's because I know I shouldn't. It was definitely NOT because I like kissing James Potter. Nope. Not at all!_ Lily kept repeating this to herself as she lay there. She kept repeating it to herself later as she started to do her homework. She was still repeating it to herself as she made her way down to dinner, when she bumped into someone she had almost as little desire to see as Anderson and Hestia.

"Quite a show you put on it the Three Broomsticks Lily." Snape sneered.

"Don't know what you're talking about." She replied refusing to look at her ex best friend.

"You and _Potter_!"

"Oh that! I thought you would have heard. Me and James are dating." She looked at him as she said this, waiting for his reaction of hearing the words come from her mouth. She wasn't disappointed.

"But... why? I ... but... you... and _Potter_? Why?" Snape spluttered obviously taken aback as to her admitting it to him. "I thought... because of Anderson... I mean to get back at him... you know... that it was... isn't real!"

_Of course _thought Lily. _He thought it was all an act. Well I'm not going to tell him he's right. He doesn't deserve to know. Not after everything._ She looked Snape directly in the eye and said, "No I'm with James because he knows how to treat me. He wouldn't do what Anderson did. He also sees me as equal to him, unlike some people." She looked at him long enough to see his jaw drop open as if to start protesting, before moving past him toward the Great Hall. She ignored him as he called after her.

Just before entering the Great Hall Lily stopped. She could hear all the students within. She also knew that as Snape had asked her all about the Three Broomsticks with James, that everyone in the school must know by now. She didn't know if she could handle it. _No I have to do this. If I don't do it now it will only be worse later._ With that thought she moved to push open the door and entered.

She could feel people's eyes on her as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. _I am just being paranoid. They aren't all staring at me. I am imagining it._ She scanned the table for Mary and Alice but she couldn't see them anywhere. A voice called out to her.

"Oi Evans!" Black was trying to flag her down, "Get your arse over here!" He pointed to the seat next to him. Thinking that she had no better option she made her way over and sat next to him. Only to realise on her other side was James.

"So Evans, how was Hogsmeade with Jamiespoo?" Black asked. His smirk said he already knew all about it.

"Oh it was good." Lily replied, feeling embarrassed. She felt James wrap his arm around her.

"Padfoot stop embarrassing her." James ordered his friend, before addressing Lily in quiet voice, "You alright?" She nodded as her eyes darted over first to the Ravenclaw table and then the Slytherin table. Both Sirius and James seemed to have been watching where she was looking.

"So was it Anderson, Hestia..."

"Or Snape?" They asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked genuinely confused at what they were asking.

"Well you seem a bit off. So which one was it you ran into?" James asked.

"Oh I just ran into Snape on my way down. But I'm ok." She replied.

"You sure?" He asked looking concerned.

At that moment Lily caught Snape's eye. She couldn't help but feel a desire to annoy him. "Nothing a kiss wouldn't sort out." She replied turning to kiss James, just like she had in the Three Broomsticks earlier and later when they were in the head dorms.

It was Lily who broke the kiss this time. "I'm not actually hungry" she said and stood up to make her way out of the Great Hall. Once she had closed the Great Hall doors she broke into a run. She ran all the way back to the head dorms and into her room. Slamming the door shut she collapsed against it.

_That one only felt good because it annoyed Snape. That one only felt good because it was revenge on Snape. That one only felt good because... because James is a damn good kisser. _Lily thought.

"OH FUCK! I like kissing James Potter!" Lily didn't even realise she had said the last bit allowed until she heard a voice from the other side of the door answer.

"Glad you think so Lils!"

_Shit that was James! Oh crapping fuck fuck fuck! I'm screwed!_

**AN – I know this is really overdue and I'm sorry I've had exams and work. But I hope you enjoy it. Please review. And for those who have me on alerts, favourite and who have reviewed thank you so much. x**


	11. Broomclosets bring people together

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

**

There were several things Lily thought to do when she heard James respond through the door. One was drown herself in their shared bathroom. Another was to remain locked in her bedroom. She could also pretend like she had never said it. But being Lily she went for another option all together. Confronting him as to what he was doing lurking outside her room when he was meant to be at dinner. Anger worked well to hide vulnerability.

Lily wrenched the door open and stood on her tiptoes to reach his eye level. "What the hell do you think you are doing James Potter?" She asked fiercely.

He was taken aback by her tone but recovered in a split second. "Seeing if you wanted a repeat performance of downstairs," he asked with a smirk. "You can't deny you want to."

"And what makes you so certain of that?" Lily replied in the same fierce tone.

"_Oh fuck! I like kissing James Potter!_"

"Was that suppose to be an impression of me?" she asked, unimpressed at the high pitched squeal he had put on.

James smirked. "You can't deny you said it!"

"You are so arrogant if you think that you can..." She was stopped mid sentence are James crashed his lips into hers. _I must not kiss back. I must not kiss back... Oh screw it!_ She kissed him back fiercely, letting her hands reach up and run through his messy hair. She seemed letting out all her anger into the kiss. It was a good few minutes before they broke apart for air, both breathless and dishevelled.

"That wasn't meant to... what I mean is that it didn't..."

"Lily," James interrupted, placing a finger on her lips to silence her. "Stop trying to analysis and reason everything. It's ok for you to like snogging me you know. We are teenagers, and that means we're allowed to be overly hormonal!" He gave her a small smile which seemed to calm her nerves.

"I know that it's just... well it's so different to... I mean in a good way of course... you know better..."

James chuckled at her attempts to string a sentence together. "I'm going to take your babbling to mean I'm far superior to Anderson." Lily felt her cheeks go red as she dipped her head down in an attempt to hide behind her hair. This just made James chuckle again, before taking her hand and leading her over to the sofa.

"Come on let's sort out patrol schedules or something to take your mind off it before you combust."

* * *

The two of them spend the rest of the evening doing menial head duties. But Lily couldn't help but think about how different kissing James was to kissing Anderson. _But you don't even like Potter! He's not even your friend!_ Her brain kept screaming at her. _Well I guess that is one think I can change_. She thought.

"I think we should be friends." She announced, rather randomly James thought.

"Erm... ok. If you want." He replied eyeing her curiously, trying to make out where she was going with this.

"What I mean is I think we should become actual friends. You know properly hand out, and not just because of some stupid deal." Lily bit her lip anxiously.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He replied with a smile."Friends... I like the sound of that."

Lily's face broke into a grin. "Of course you will have to help me deal with Anderson still. You know keep the charade up in public."

"Naturally," he agreed. "I mean can't have thinking I was just a rebound. We need to convince him that its more than that, you know really get under his skin."

Lily nodded, approvingly. "Of course that means that whenever he is around I may have to kiss you. If that is ok with you."

"Oh I really don't see that being a problem." James replied winking.

* * *

Over the next week Lily and James turned the time they spent patrolling together and doing head duties keeping to know each other better. They talked about their families, their childhoods, their favourite foods, in summary they spent the time becoming real friends.

It was while they were patrolling on the Thursday night that they hear what Lily would describe as one of the most obnoxious noises she had ever heard. It was the shrilly giggling of one Hestia Jones.

"Terry really not here anyone could see." She said between giggles.

"Fine," James and Lily heard Anderson reply, "There is a broom closet just around the corner. How about there?"

"Hmm... ok" Jones seemed to whimper in reply.

Lily turned to James with a disgusted look on her face, only to find he was grinning at her with mischievous glint in his eyes. He put a finger to his lip signalling for Lily to be quiet and pulled her around the corner and into a broom closet, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked. "This is where Anderson and the slut are planning on coming any second now!"

"Exactly," James replied, "where better for them to find us in a compromising position then the broom closet _they_ wanted to use!"

Lily had to stop herself from laughing out loud. It was a brilliant plan. Quickly she rumpled her clothes and hair, as James did the same. Suddenly James picked her up and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, as he began to kiss his way up hers.

She could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as James sucked her ear, and let out a small moan, just as someone opened the door and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

**Authors Note: I am really really really sorry for how long this has taken to write. My loving flatmate managed to, and god knows how she did it, get stones stuck under the keys of my keyboard, meaning I had to take them off etc... I know that doesn't excuse how long this has taken, but I have had a lot going. Please don't hate me! I hope this makes up for my lack of updating.**


	12. Expected Intruders

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Rebound**

**Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

**

Both Lily and James turned to face the intruder. Anderson looked ready to blow. James however seemed unfazed.

"Do you mind Anderson? Me and my lady are kind of busy right now." With that he pulled the door shut again and kissed Lily firmly on the lips. But before Lily could even begin to react Anderson had yanked the door open again. "Look Anderson, I said we were busy!" James told the fuming Ravenclaw, "I knew you were a man-whore but I hadn't realised you were a pervert too!"

Anderson went bright red, however before he managed to say anything, Jones stepped jumped in. "Merlin Evans you are so pathetic! Seriously realising that being a frigid cow didn't work so going straight to slag? You're parents would be so happy of their perfect little head girl!"

"You're one to talk! How much of the male student population have you worked your way through? You're easier than a Knockturn Alley whore!" Lily spat back.

If Hestia Jones could shot daggers from her eyes it would be very likely that Lily would have died from the death glare being aimed at her. As it was Jones couldn't. She just replied with her voice full of venom, "Coming from the girl with her legs wrapped around the Head boy?"

It was then Lily realised the compromising position she was still in, pinned up against a wall with her legs wrapped around James to keep her from falling. She was about to move and put her feet back on the ground, when James squeezed her holding her tighter.

"What's wrong Jones? You jealous that you're stuck with Anderson there, while Lily has gone and found herself a real man?" James retorted. If possible Anderson turned an even deep shade of red, or was it puce? Either way it was a rather remarkable colour.

"Don't know what you're so smug about Potter." He finally said, "Everyone knows you're only her rebound. Give it a week or so and she'll go back to being the same stuck up ice bitch she always was, and you'll be out on your arse."

Lily could feel James clenching his fists, as he fought the urge to punch Anderson. But instead of acting on it he calmly let Lily down, then moved towards the smarmy git standing in front of him and whispered coolly in his ear, "Tut tut Anderson, that's no way to talk about a Lady. I know you're used to sluts, but really you need to watch your mouth or you might find one day that _pretty little_ smile of yours isn't so _dazzling_." Before anyone could respond James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her along the corridor saying in a not so quiet voice, "Come on Lils, I think we're patrolled enough for tonight. I can think of some much better activities we can do back in the head dorms."

If either of them had bothered to turn around they would have seen Terry Anderson grinding his jaw together viciously while a rather put out Hestia Jones tried to gain his attention, but to no avail as his eyes were fixed on the spot the Head Boy and Girl had just been.

However the Heads never saw this as they were too busy trying not to laugh as they made their way back to their shared dorms.

* * *

**Authors Note: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! – Go me! Basically I feel really bad for the long delay you had for Chapter 11 so I have written this mini chapter as an extra. For anyone who reviews it, I'll send you a sneaky peak of the next chapter, which finally brings the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditich match. So please review! **

**(Just so you know though I can only send you a preview I you have private messages enables, otherwise I don't know how.)  
**


	13. Quidditch Jumpers and Alcohol

Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

.

* * *

.

**Rebound**

.

**Chapter Thirteen**

.

Since the _broom cupboard incident,_ Anderson and Jones seemed to be giving Lily a wide berth. However Lily had a feeling this was because she was constantly with James, who had developed a habit of pulling Lily into a rather passionate kiss whenever he sensed that either of the two where in eyesight.

James insisted this was just a distraction technique for the upcoming Quidditch game. He claimed that by kissing Lily whenever Anderson could see, he was keeping the Ravenclaw Quidditch captains mind as far from the game as he could. Lily thought this was a rather feeble excuse, but she didn't really mind being kissed, so her complaints were hardly genuine.

.

The night before the match the two heads were patrolling the corridors. Lily was beginning to get rather annoyed at James. He was acting rather distracted and nervous, running his hand through his hair and biting his lip.

"Alright Potter, spit it out!" Lily announced. "What is up with you?"

"What? Oh... erm nothing." He replied ruffling his hair again.

"Really?" she said disbelievingly, "because you've been distracted for the last ten minutes at least! Come on, out with it!" she demanded, moving herself in front of him so that he couldn't go anywhere. "Well?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Ok," he replied, in a defeated tone. "I was just wondering if you would _wearmyjumpertothematch_?" he muttered.

"Come again?"

"I was wondering if you would wear my spare Quidditch jumper tomorrow, you know for the match." He looked at her nervously before quickly looking away; "I mean you don't have to but I was thinking it's what girlfriends usually do so..." he drifted off looking up sheepishly awaiting her answer.

She seemed to ponder her answer for a moment before breaking into a grin, "Of course!" she finally replied as if it was no big deal.

James let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and grinned back at Lily, "Great!" he beamed.

There was something about that grin that made something flutter within her stomach. _Weird_.

.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, if not a bit cold.

"Perfect Quidditch weather!" James announced happily as he sat down next to Lily and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That looks good on you, you know." He said, nodding his head towards the scarlet and gold Quidditch shirt she was sporting.

"Helps it has your name written on the back, I bet!" Sirius called out from a few seats down.

"Well shows she has taste really if you ask me." He responded to his best friend. Sirius snorted into his cereal.

"I think it looks cute on you Lily." Alice added.

"Yeah and a certain Quidditch captain over there looks less than impressed." Mary added motioning in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

"Perfect!" Lily said cheerfully, tucking back into her jam smothered toast.

James Potter had always been a show off. It was an undeniable fact. So looking back Lily realised she shouldn't have been surprised when he pulled her onto his broom in order to partake in his victory lap with him.

"James Potter you better put me down this instant!" She hissed at him as he flew passed the cheering Gryffindors.

"Oh come on Lily I'm just giving the crowd a little show. I promise I won't drop you." He whispered in her ear as he used the arm that was wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him. "Plus if you really need motivation to let me do this, look over there at Anderson's face." He took his hand off the broom to gesture in Anderson's direction.

"Don't take your hand off the broom Potter!" Lily all but shrieked. However once James' hand had returned to the brooms handle she looked over to the direction he had been motioning too.

Lily wasn't sure if it was because his team had just suffered a humiliating defeat or the fact his ex-girlfriend who he had never managed to get within 10 foot of a broom was riding around the stadium clinging to his biggest rival, the fact remained that Terry Anderson was sporting a look that was becoming only to frequent on his face. A look of being royally pissed off!

A smirk worthy of James Potter broke onto Lily's face.

After about five victory laps of the Quidditch pitch James final pointed his broom towards the ground. They hadn't even landed when the mounds of Gryffindor supporter made their way over to bombard the winning team's captain.

"After party in the Head Dorms!" Lily heard Sirius yell over the mass of shouting and chatter. She rolled her eyes, _typical_.

.

Somehow, despite having changed after the match, Lily found herself yet again wearing James' Quidditch jumper. The party was in full swing and the punch had most definitely been spiked. _No prizes for guessing who!_ Lily thought as she looked over at a rather inebriated James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Lilykins! Hey Lilykins!" Sirius shouted at her, making his way through the crowd towards her. "You need a drink Lily dear!" He announced as he reached her, putting a half full cup into her hand. "Here drink this!" Before she could protest he was forcing her to drink the rather questionable concoction. He proceeded to drag her over to the drinks table and force even more down her.

"Having fun?" she heard someone asking. She spun around to face the speaker, almost falling over. "Whoa careful Lils!" It was James, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Like you can talk!" she replied, standing on tiptoes in an attempt to reach his height. "I saw you with that bottle of fire whiskey earlier. Come on hand it over!" she demanded, "Don't be selfish now Potter, sharing is caring!"

"I'll give you some if I get a kiss." He haggled.

"Ok," she said simply before reaching up and wrapping her arms around James' neck. He reacted instantly backing her against a nearby wall and attacking her lips.

"Oh gross! Get a room!" Lily heard a voice that sounded vaguely like Alice's, or was it Mary's? She wasn't entirely sure right now; it was all a bit blurry. What she did know was that she was rather enjoying kissing James Potter.

"Fine we will!" she announced stumbling towards her bedroom, dragging a rather shocked James Potter behind her. "We can have more fun in private anyway!" she said over her shoulder and slammed her door shut.

.

* * *

.

**Authors Note: I know this isn't my best chapter, however it is really just a link into the next part of the story. I hope you liked it all the same. Unfortunately all my essays are due in the next couple weeks and I also have some family commitments so I may be a while till I update again. Saying that I do love to procrastionate so you never know... **

**Thanks to Mi High Lover for beta reading this for me. Please review and tell me what you think, whether it's good or bad.**

**Thank you,**

**Sareface x**

.


	14. Rise and shine

**Disclaimer – I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.**

.

* * *

.

**Rebound**

.

**Chapter Fourteen.**

.

Lily's head didn't just ache, it throbbed. In fact it throbbed so much it felt as though her head was going to explode. To make matters worse the early morning autumn sun was shining brightly through her bedroom window. It seemed that she had neglected the rather simple task of shutting her curtains last night. Cursing to herself and making the promise she would never end up keeping, to _never ever_ drink again, she buried her head deeper into her pillow to block out the inconsiderate sunshine. Only her pillow wasn't the usual feather softness she was used to. Now she came to think about it, it was a lot firmer and it appeared to not only be moving rhythmically up and down but also admitting a faint snoring sound.

She snapped her eyes open at lightning speed. _Oh Merlin! What have I done?_ She thought as she looked the sleeping figure of James up and down. He was most definitely topless, but was he wearing anything else? Scratch that was she? Quickly she looked at her own attire and let out a sigh of relief, she was covered. Admittedly it was James' quidditich shirt, but hey that was better than nothing and in her current state of foggy memory and major confusing that was a hell of a lot better than the other options that had crossed her mind.

Painkillers and a shower. That is what she needed and quickly.

Gently pulling herself up, so as not to wake up James, she climbed out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Locking the door she slit down the other side head in hands. What the hell had she done? What had actually happened? And how on earth was she meant to face James again?

James. Thinking of the topless boy who was still sleeping in her bed made her stomach do a flip. She felt nauseous. Crawling forward she reached for the toilet just in time to empty the content of her stomach. Half an hour later she was still hugging the toilet and feeling beyond horrific. Her vision was all blurry now and if she didn't get something for her head soon she was sure she was going to faint. It felt like someone was hammering a nail into the side of her head.

Bang. Bang. Bang...wait that was the door.

"Lily are you ok in there?"

So James was now in the land of the living.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just regretting that last shot or five of fire whisky from last night." She replied knowing if she didn't respond he'd just keep banging. She took a deep breath and began to heave again.

A few seconds she could make out James crouching down next to her, holding her hair out the way and rubbing her back.

"Would a hangover potion help?" he asked once her stomach had settled slightly.

Nodding she asked, "How did you get in? The door was locked?"

"Magic silly." He answered as he stood up and made his was into his own room, returning a few seconds later with two potions. He handed one to the dishevelled head girl. "Bottoms up!" They both downed it in one. "You should feel better in a few minutes. Come on lets go back to bed." He lend down and lifted her to her feet, pushing her towards her bedroom.

"Look James about last night, erm... what did we do?" she asked timidly as they re-entered her bedroom.

"Nothing much just kissed a bit really." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. " You were really drunk and well I just didn't want you to feel like I was taking advantage or anything."

Lily let out an audible sigh. "Oh thank Merlin! I was worried We might have... you know. And I thought that... well it doesn't matter." She climbed under her duvet. "Thank you for not taking advantage," she muttered as she began drifting back to sleep.

"No worries Lilykins" James smiled, pushing her head out of her face and kissing her softly on the forehead. "Anything for you." He stood up and made his way out of her room pausing in the doorway to look back at the barely concious redhead. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"Huh? Did you say something James?" she asked sleepily.

He just shut the door quietly and left her to sleep.

.

* * *

.

Authors Note: Please please please don't hate me! I know it's been well over a year and I'm really sorry. I kept trying to write this chapter and was never happy. I'm still not completely happy but I decided to go with it anyway. Also I know it's really short but it's just a little filler chapter before what happens next... I promise not to make you wait a year before I update. And if you follow my other stories I haven't forgotten about them either. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please review (even though I don't deserve it.)

.


End file.
